Andrew Arthur
Andrew Arthur is one of BZPStuck's main protagonists: a musical prodigy with a strong focus on the past, lover of peace, and possessor of 99% of the world's hipster-cred, he faces the tough waves of reality and human relationships with a bottle in one hand, and a guitar in the other. Andrew lives in the center of Chinatown, Washington DC with his Roomie. He pays the rent on apartment by working as a technical writer during the week. It also helps that his apartment over Li's Market, a Korean delicatessen, was procured under some very shady circumstances. Although the sun shines high in the sky, a looming darkness on the entire neighborhood lurks unseen. Personality Andrew's the kind of guy who will bend over backwards to help a friend, even it means snapping his own spine to do it. A renowned thespian, lyricist, lover of the past and a musical prodigy, he is very dependent on the love and support of his friends, which can be near crippling if something bad happens, and he's been known to drink himself into a complete stupor because of an argument on more than one occasion, and if he had his way there would be nothing but peace and love for everyone - conflict need not apply. Unfortunately, this means he works as hard as he can to hide any of his own negative emotions - until it becomes too much and he explodes over something small. This is another major driver in his somewhat worrisome bouts of alcoholism. His favorite musician of all time is David Bowie - and he'll argue for hours with you about how nothing has come so close to musical perfection since. In fact, he feels that way about a lot of things. He's never been one for the new tech the new generation has latched on to - give him a Vinyl Record and a copy of Shakespeare's complete works and he's set for the day. Or 300. It's a good thing his Lyric Modus only requires him to sing a song to captchalogue items - if his inventory system was any more technical he wouldn't be able to work it. Biography Andrew's dream has always been to lead his own band into stardom, and he has tried to do so multiple times. His final attempt was almost a success too - The Predacons were set to go on a huge tour of the nation when inner strife within the band members exploded on stage during their first show. After the band's breakup, Andrew's nerves were so frayed he found himself yelling at his good friend Hannah Kanakanak after she ate some fries he had made. This was a common occurrence in their relationship, but he had never shown how angry he was about it until it became too much. Hannah was distraught and made the decision to leave to be more independent. He has not seen her since. Andrew has always had a problem with authority, and Bulltop, his former band manager and current Administrator of the BZPStuck Forums blames Andrew for the breakup of the Predacons. This highly antagonistic relationship meant that when Bulltop told Andrew about the game he was to play with his friends, he was not enthused. He has always had problems playing video games, and only ends up playing the game to help his friends. After leaving his room to find the game and install it for Raymond Adams, he found himself ambushed by his Roomie who believed he was the culprit in a long string of mysterious disappearances of fries in the household. Although he denied it, his Roomie attacked him and he was forced to defend himself in a violent manner before subduing the large man with a bottle of Grey Goose Vodka. Stricken by his betrayal of his own principles he began to drink heavily, continuing to do so as he installed the copy of his game and began to play with Ray. Largely through accident and misclicks he manages to get everything set up and save Ray's life from a fire burning in his home. Assuming his responsibilities were done and spurred by an angry conversation in which Ray berated his way of life, he drinks all the alcohol in his home and travels downstairs to Li's Market to seek more. Unbeknownst to him, the secret Korean Mafia that ran the store was in a war with the Chinese Mafia next door, and a vicious gun battle broke out just as Andrew arrived killing his landlord and shop owner Li. Category:Players Category:Stardex Dreamers Category:Humans Category:Predacons